Team Dangerous
by RockStarCupcake
Summary: When a man as been shot in Paris the case has be unsolved for years and years with the killer still on the loose, so when Mavis and Zeref decide to put there two teams together...


Click Click the high heels made their noise as they continued to there destination... they stopped in front of a big brown door, a hand reached out and pushed, " The job is done" red lips spoke, "Good job! but there is a lot more to go" a mysterious voice said, "Sure is but you won't see it" the red lips spoke once again BOOM! a gunshot sound rang through the big room blood splattered on the walls, the door closed and the heels clicking started once again disappearing into the distance...

* * *

><p>A blonde haired teen lay snuggly in her bed as she rolled over to get more comfortable,"RIIIIING!", it startled the poor girl and she fell out of her bed onto the peach colored carpet, a groan could be heard as she slowly rose from the floor, she looked at her neon yellow digital clock it read 7:00 AM Saturday, Nov.15 2014... the girl picked up her Call Of Duty Advanced Warfare Cover and slung it on her bed before plopping down on her bed slowly closing her eyes... "LUCY! GET UPPPP!" a loud voice boomed downstairs, she groaned for the second time and rose from her bed, "AM ALREADY UP!" the girl shouted back. Lucy went to her bathroom ready to take a warm shower, she pulled her long hair out of a ponytail after doing that she removed her clothes, Lucy turned the water on before stepping in...<p>

**Downstairs**

There sat three teenager girls eating pancakes and eggs, one was a scarlet haired with brown eyes, she wore a black shirt that said LIPSTICK in red letters, her hair was hung straight down near her mid back, her jeans were blue and her shoes were black flats with a cute little red bow, she was know as Erza Scarlet. The next one was Juvia Lockser her hair was blue and it hung all the way down to her mid back, her eyes were dark blue, she wore a plain light blue tank top with a black leather jacket her jeans were light gray and her shoe style was black boots. Levy Mcgarden has brown eyes, her hair was blue and fell near her shoulders it was messy but pulled back with a Banda most of the time, she wore a plain orange shirt with black jeans, her shoes were black vans.. Lucy came downstairs, her eyes were chocolate brown, her hair was in a ponytail, she wore red and pink glasses with little sliver hearts on them, she had on a black hoodie shirt with a red game controller and big white letters that read GAMER NERDZ, her jeans were light gray with rips in them and to complete her outfit she had on black and white Jordan's.

"It's bout time you join us" Erza said standing up from her seat to wash her dish, "Sorry if am tried" Lucy retorted back, "The only reason you are tired because you stayed up all freakin night playing Call Of Duty" dumbass" Juvia said putting both of her arms the table smirking, everything went silent no one and I mean no one called Lucy Dumbass and I mean no one, Lucy walked over to Juvia she raised her leg up and brought it down with much force, Juvia's chair crashed down and broke, Lucy was the strongest out all of them even though she was a nerd and stuff...

"Lucy how many times have I told you to not break other chair!" shouted a girl, all the girl's head turned to their Master Mavis she was wearing her usual attire a white dress with white flats with a cute sliver heart necklace, her hair is blonde and her eye color is green, "About twenty-one times" the blonde responded plainly, "Actually why I tell you stop and you too Juvia" Mavis warned. Lucy custom made star IPhone dinged she pulled it her jean pocket only to see that her boyfriend Laxus Dreyar texted her saying:" I wanna see you to day babe meet me at my house now! I need ya ;)" , Lucy clearly knew what he wanted and he did take her to dinner so rewarding him wouldn't be bad at all, "Am going to see Laxus, bye" Lucy grabbed her jacket before heading to her boyfriends place.

**When she get's there (didn't feel like typing! lazy meh ~.~)**

Lucy knocked on Laxus door as she expected he opened the door, "Hey babe" he said huskily, "Couldn't wait could you" Lucy said seductively stepping in his house, "Not with a body like yours I couldn't" he said lust in voice, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him into a passionate Laxus wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, he picked her up still kissing her, he made his way to his bedroom, he slammed the door with his foot... Moans and groans could be heard from his room especially loud screams of Lucy could be heard form a mile... Lucy stepped out of his house, "Thanks for coming babe" Laxus said, "Welcome! you know we never go on dates that much so I was thinking we could go on one?" Lucy questioned, "Sorry babe but I got to go to Paris this weekend" Laxus said before slamming the door in her face. Lucy stepped of his porch, 'Why doesn't he ever say I love you or take me on dates' the blonde thought to herself but just decided to shrug it off he probably has as lot of stuff on his hand, so with that decided she walked back to her mansion.

**AT THE MANSION**

Lucy twisted the doorknob opening the door, she stepped into her lovely only to be met with a happy Mavis in front her face, "Yes master Mavis what do you need?" Lucy questioned, "I need you to go take a bath and wear something formal okay! NOW GO!'' Mavis pushed Lucy upstairs, the blonde raised eyebrow about ask why but Mavis was already gone, she looked around a bit blinking but spotted her master no where in sight, the girl just shrugged and made her way up stairs.. Lucy was standing in front of her closet trying to find the right outfit Lucy eyes winded she snatched the dress out of the closet and set on her bed, she ran to the bathroom to take a nice clean warm bath. After taking her relaxing bath she was now putting her dress on grabbing her shoes, "THEIR HERE!" Mavis shouted, Lucy, Erza, Levy, and Juvia all ran downstairs. Lucy was wearing a black dress, her hair was down and it reached all the way down the her knees she had a black headband on her head, her shoes were black vans. Erza was wearing a red cocktail dress with a bow on it, her hair was straight, she was wearing red Prada heels. Levy was wearing her hair messy pulled up in a Banda, she was wearing a orange puffy dress and her shoes were black. Juvia was wearing prom dress that was blue, her hair was curly and she was wearing blue heels. "I would like you girls to meet Team Dragons and Team Dragons meet Team Troublemakers" Mavis said happily..

* * *

><p>My first story! Review for more~<p>

-Cupcake~


End file.
